This invention relates to a bail latching and releasing mechanism for an open spool spinning reel, and more particularly to an automatic bail turning mechanism for positioning the same at its fishing line winding position for use in the open spool spinning reel.
According to the conventional spinning reel, an internal kicking mechanism is used to position the bail arm at its fishing line winding or releasing positions. The typical prior art bail mechanism comprises bail arm levers whose ends are secured to supporting blocks provided at symmetrical positions outside of the rotor. One bail arm lever is biased in the bail arm release or rewind direction by a torsion spring. The other bail arm lever engages an outwardly biased slider mounted in the supporting block, such that the slider latches the lever arm in the bail cocked or line out position. When the rotor is turned the protruding slider strikes a slider kick mounted on the reel body to cam the slider inwardly and thereby release the latched lever arm, which returns the bail to its rewind position.
In the typical prior art bail mechanism, the bail arm lever is relatively long, since the pivot point of the bail arm lever which pivotally secures one end of the bail arm is positioned adjacent to a bottom wall of a rotor, so that the device is heavy and difficult to handle. Further, such a conventional mechanism is disadvantageous in that when the bail is released to return to its rewinding position, a severe shock is generated in the reel structure which causes the reel to vibrate and accelerates wear and loosening.